


He’s in Love, Yeah

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: Gen, Omegaverse, bookstore, cutjes, love begins blooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Conan/Kudou (Alpha) x Kaito (Omega)- in other partOFC (Sub beta, so closer to Omega)
Kudos: 2





	He’s in Love, Yeah

Kudou hummed a moment then shook his head, having got used to humming because he always heard Jessica, a redhead acquaintance, doing so. She wasn't his friend, yet, but she was Kaito's friend. Kudou smiled at the thought of the other male, though soon shook his head at himself. He moved on, rather kept walking, going towards his favorite bookshop. He wasn't expecting to run into Jessica and Kaito there, or for Kaito to be giving off this alluring scent. He saw the panic on Jessica's face as she growled and glared at the surrounding Alphas, and instantly he knew...He growled louder than the sub-Beta, the other Alphas turning their attention to him. The twenty year old advanced on them, the single Alphas, and stupid jerks whom didn't mark their Omegas, fleeing. Meanwhile, a couple Betas and an Omega who seemed to have just gotten out of a heat, it seemed so because her Alpha sibling was stuck close to her, had helped Jess get Kaito into the bookstore, the Beta store owner hurrying them into the back. Suppressers and the stuff for Ruts wasn't illegal, at least not in the USA and Japan since both countries were doing just fine with most citizens having kids. The ones who didn't, or couldn't, would adopt seemingly unwanted kids, or the kids whose parents were forced to give them up.

Anyhow, the store owner asked what kind of suppressers Kaito used, surprised to find he took pills like they did, and the same kind. They got out of him his dosage, which was more than theirs because he seemed to have a heavier heat, and grabbed the box. They asked the Omega girl to get a glass of water with her brother, whom had taken a shot just recently in case. Well, some annoying Omega had jumped him...He was fine, though, and they brought the glass of water back from the kitchen. The Beta owner had Kaito swallow the pills while drinking the water at the same time to get the pills down. They waited a moment, Jess quivering, then nodded and stood up when Kaito let out a breath. Jess smiled as she let him use her shoulder and arm to stand up, nodding to the store owner then walking out with Kaito. The glasses-bound male blushed when he saw Kudou...Jess giggled, then shook her head. Kaito huffed quietly at her, then too shook his own head. He stuck close to her as Kudou watched the both of them, though he too wanted to look, wanted to see Shinichi's face. Shinichi smiled when Jess greeted him with a sweet smile on her face, holding a hand out to her.

Jess giggled softly a moment, taking his hand and lightly squeezing it, then letting go to just pat it. Shinichi chuckled at her actions, reaching out to ruffle her hair, not saying anything since she saw his hand coming. He smiled as he ruffled her hair gently, then he glanced to Kaito again. Kaito blushed as he felt the eyes on him... Jess hummed as she glanced to him, then back to Shinichi. Shin smiled at her a moment, then dipped his head. She smiled back at him, then shook her head. She continued on humming, then asked "Um...what now?" "Well..." Shin said, then appeared to be thinking. "We could...buy a book or two?" he questioned, looking to Kai. Jess hummed as she looked between them, then shrugged. "I'd like that very much," she said. The redhead waited for either to respond, or both to. She continued to quietly hum at the same time. They both happened to nod at the same time, though Kai quickly looked down for some reason...Jess tilted her head at this, but said nothing of his actions. Kai seemed just fine with that, happy in fact. Shin nodded again, saying "Come on," and walking.

The redhead nodded to him, glancing back to Kai a moment. She grabbed his hand and hurried after Shin, smiling a bit. Kai glanced to her, head tilting a bit. He smiled after a bit, muttering something to her. He then reached out to touch her head. She leaned into his touch, smiling a bit. He chuckled some, quiet, then retracted his hand. Jess looked around a moment, then shook her head. She hummed as they walked. Shin was just ahead of them, sticking close. He seemed to be feeling a bit protective after...that. Jess smiled as she watched him a moment. She then shook her head, focusing on walking. She continued to hum as they walked. She smiled when she noticed Kai looking. He huffed, looking to her now instead. She huffed back herself...and shook her head some. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up as he heard someone clear their throat. It was Shin, of course, and he smiled. Kai looked away with a blush. Jess hummed as they all walked into the book store. She began to browse the manga section, humming happily. Kai smiled as he watched her. She felt eyes on her, and looked back to him. She smiled and dipped her head to him.

She finally seemed to find four good manga, and they moved off to pay. Shin smiled at her, then gently at Kai. Kai blushed and looked away quick...Shin shook his head, and took Jess’ hand. Her free hand reached for Kai’s automatically. He smiled as he let her take his hand in her own. They all began the walk back home then. Shin dropped the sub beta and omega off at their home. They live there together. He then headed for his own home, feeling quite happy.

end


End file.
